A Little Comfort
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Sora and Yuffie go to Destiny Islands for a date. After Sora's past with Kairi leaves his heart shattered into pieces, Yuffie is willing to mend his broken heart with a single kiss. A little comfort is all it takes.LEMON. Yura. Sora x Yuffie. Will continue as a story. Chapter 3 updated. is now longer.
1. Chapter 1

Sora sat on Yuffie's bed, nervously twiddlying his fingers. Sora and Yuffie had agreed to go on a date, since eveyone and their mothers were saying how they both liked eachother but never showed it. They bickered and teased each other sometimes, but that's what friends do, right?

Sora wore a red zip up hoody with the a crown symbol on the back, with his sleeves half way rolled up, Blue jean shorts and his trusty old yellow clown shoes he used to wear. The shoes weren't as big on him from when he was 14. He also wore black wrist bands on both of his wrists. Sora waits patiently for Yuffie to finish up whatever she was doing in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Yuffie came out of the bathroom. She wore a blue tanktop that had a design of a flower on it, over that she wore a green zip up hoody, blue jean short shorts, knee high white socks and black chuck taylor sneakers. She put on her trademark headband and tied it tight. "Ready to head to the gummi ship?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

They boarded the gummi ship and flew out to Destiny islands, Sora's island. Yuffie had been begging to see it for 2 weeks now. Sora finally gave in and decided to take her out to see the island. Once they got there, it was night time, so they now had the island all to themselves. Sora parked the gummi ship over by the old paopu tree. "We're here!"

Sora and Yuffie stepped out of the ship walked along the bridge the lead to shack. "So, this is your beloved island." Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Sora smiled.

"It's very nice, who built all of this?" Yuffie asked.

"My dad and Riku's dad built all of this, took them months upon months to finish it."

"Cool! I wish my dad had awesome construction skills too." Yuffie giggled softly.

They walked around the island until they found a nice spot by the ocean and sat there. They both sat in the sand and talked. "Sora, i have to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"About Kairi, why did you guys break up? You guys seems so tight."

Sora sighed, "Well i..."

Yuffie looked Sora in the eyes. "Yes?"

"She dumped me, because she felt like she was too good for me."

Sora knew the real reason. She was jealous of Yuffie, and how she and Sora were very close. Sora felt like crying, Kairi was the girl of Sora's dreams once. He would have done anything for her. He even fought off a horde of Heartless for her. And for her to turn around and say that, felt like razor blades being shoved inside of Sora's heart. Sora blinked as a tears fell from his eyes and stained his cheeks.

Yuffie scooted closer to her best friend, who was deep in his emotions. She liked Sora very much, not as friend or a best friend either. She wanted Sora as a lover. She wanted to kiss and nip at Sora's lips and make him blush so deep, that his nose would bleed ever so softly. She took Sora's hand and held it tightly. "Sora.."

"Yeah?"

"Forget her, she doesn't know what she missed out on." Yuffie said softly.

Sora brushed some of his spikey brunette bangs out of his eyes, a slight blush warmed his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Sora. Please."

Sora wiped his eyes and looked down at his yellow shoes, "Thanks Yuffie,"

Sora looked Yuffie in her eyes, his lips trembled into a smile. Yuffie puckered her lips and moved closer to Sora. Their lips met, Sora kissed back tenderly, tasting a small bit of sea salt ice cream on her lips, He softly nipped Yuffie's bottom lip, making her yelp within the kiss. Yuffie got on top of Sora and kissed back, moaning as the kiss grew deeper. After they shared yet another kiss, they looked each other in the eyes. Their faces burnt up in embarassment and they scattered off of each other. They hid their blushes from each other.

"Sorry..." Sora said softly.

"No it's okay, it was kinda like...a friend comforting a friend," Yuffie smiled.

"Well, i kinda want a little bit more comfort, Yuff."

Yuffie's face blushed a dark red, 'Sora...' she thought.

Sora stood up and held out his hand to Yuffie, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"C'mon, follow me." Sora said, smiling as he took Yuffie's hand.

They went to the secret place, where Sora and Kairi used to draw all over the stone walls. The cave was slightly lit by the moonlight, Sora turned around and faced Yuffie. He captured her lips into a kiss and hugged her waist, Yuffie wrapped her arms around Sora's neck tightly and kissed back, threating to take dominance over the kiss. Their tongues fought fiercely, wrestling eachother down, fighting for control. "Mmm..." Yuffie moaned.

Sora unzipped Yuffie's jacket, and backed her up against the wall. Yuffie bit Sora's lips softly and unzipped his pants. Sora broke the kiss, briefly gasping for air. "Uh...i..."

Sora's 8 inch penis stood up firmly, Yuffie blushed at the sight of it. She unzipped her short shorts and slid them down halfways, only making half of her vagina and ass visible.

"I didn't bring any protection, but..." Sora said nervously.

"Sora..." Yuffie lightly stroked Sora swollen and erect penis, making Sora moan softly.

Sora took off Yuffie's hoody and tanktop, revealing that she didn't have on a bra, and her C-cup breats were as beautiful as anything Sora had ever seen. They bounced as soon as Yuffie's tank top come off.

"I didn't think i needed it." Yuffie said in a cute and innocent tone, referring to her bra.

"Good.."

Sora slid Yuffie's shorts and panties down and inserted himself into Yuffie. "Uhh!"

Yuffie tightened her grip on Sora's neck, He held Yuffie up by her legs and moved inside of Yuffie's tight pussy. "Mmmm..." Sora moaned.

He went in and out faster, bouncing Yuffie up and down on his erect member. She bit her lip to stop from moaning too loud, but she couldn't help it. She felt like an itch the she couldn't scratch was finally being relieved. "AAH!...Ahhh!...ahhhh.."

Sora whispered into her ear, "Yuffie..."

"Y-y-yes?! Uh.."

Sora blushed, " You're so tight."

Yuffie's face blushed a burning red, "So-S-Sora, your, so...big."

Sora bit Yuffie's earlobe, which made her yelp innocently. "You're so cute Yuffie, you're way much better than Kairi."

Yuffie was flattered by Sora's words. He continued to pound Yuffie's vagina a little harder this time, "Ahh!" She leaked juices to show that she was ready for more.

Sora kissed her so that her yelling would stop, tongues battled as Sora's meat swirled around inside of Yuffie. "Hold on.."

Sora pulled out and turned her around, Yuffie's ass was the next to be penetrated. "Sora.."

Sora felt on her lower back, rubbing his fingers upon a small cute little tattoo of a Moogle. Sora positioned his penis next to Yuffie's ass. Yuffie held onto the stone wall, ready for Sora's erection.

Sora rammed his cock up Yuffie's sexy and firm buttocks, One cheek jiggled after another as he moved inside. Yuffie drooled, This was the best feeling she had ever felt. "Ahh...Sora! Don't go so fast!"

Sora's hands clamped onto Yuffies hips and and bucked harded, "Sorry, Yuff." Sora moved slower and humped at Yuffie's ass harder. "Ahh, Yuffie. I think I'm gonna cum!"

He picked up speed and aggression as well. Yuffie moaned in delight, "Ahh...ahhhh.."

Yuffie was about ready to cum as well, "I love you so much, you spikey headed punk!"

Sora couldn't hold the large amount of seed that shot into Yuffie's backside. Yuffie squirted juices all over herself, "AHHAA!

Sora groped Yuffie's breasts, she moaned softly, "Ahh! Sora.."

Sora pulled out and pulled up his pants. Yuffie got dressed and they walked back to the Gummi ship. Sora and Yuffie laid on the bed inside of the ship, a blanket covering them. "Sora...I love you."

"Same here, Yuff." Sora smiled.

Sora embraced Yuffie, and they fell soundly asleep.

_Thank you for comforting me, my delicate little kunoichi._


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up inside of the gummi ship, with Yuffie in his arms. He yawned, extended his arms in a stretch. Sora got out of the bed and walked towards the door, and slid it open. "Ugh, so bright!"

Sora shielded his eyes from the morning's sun beams. He could hear the sound of the waves rushing towards the shore, and the seagulls flapping their wings. He slid the door shut and walked over to Yuffie, and gently shook her awake. "Hey, wake up."

Yuffie's eyes slowly opened, she sat up and wiped a small bit of drool from her lips with the sleeve of her hoody. Her cheeks warmly turned red as she saw Sora's face.

"Good morning, Sora." Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah, morning Yuffie. Sora said.

Sora then stole a quick kiss from Yuffie's lips, leaving her with a surprised, but cute look on her face.

"Sora, are we staying on the island? I want to meet some of your friends."

"Oh, really?"

Sora didn't expect Yuffie to meet any of his islander friends. He wanted to start up the gummi ship and head back to Hollow Bastion. Sora rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Yes really, i want to meet them!"

"B-But Kairi is on this island too!" Sora said, trying to convince Yuffie to change her mind.

"Maybe i could get to know her too."

Sora sighed, Yuffie giggled.

"Hey, it's gonna be fun," she smiled reassuringly.

Sora sighed again, Yuffie then stood up and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck.

"I'll try not to be so brash towards Kairi!" Yuffie said in a musical tone.

Sora thought about it, "Fine, we'll stay, but only for the day!"

Yuffie giggled, "Yay! That rhymed too."

Sora blushed and rolled his eyes. Yuffie then pulled him in for a short, tender kiss. Sora kissed back until Yuffie broke the kiss and ran out of the gummi ship, giggling sweetly. Sora shook his head and smiled.

He followed Yuffie out of this ship, taking the keys to the ship with him and locked the gummi ship. He saw Tidus and Wakka sparring just like they used to do, while Selphie sat over by the pier, scanning the ocean with her apple green eyes. Riku and Kairi stood by the entrance of the cove and it looked like they were talking about something.

Yuffie had made it to the other side of the bridge, waving over to Sora.

"Hey Sora! C'mon!" She shouted.

Sora nodded and chased after her. Yuffie winked at her spikey headed , boyfriend and performed a flip off of the roof of the shack, twirling to the ground and landing on her feet. She fell on her butt with a thud and rubbed her head. "Ugh, bummer.."

Sora managed to jump from the roof to the shack and landed beside the downed Yuffie. He kneeled down to the Kunoichi, "Are you okay, Yuff?"

"Yeah, i just got a little clumsy, that's all."

The attention of Yuffie falling on her behind and Sora coming to her aid, attracted Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

"Hey, that's Sora over there, no?" Wakka said, pointing to Sora and Yuffie.

Tidus squinted, "Yeah, but who's that girl he's with?"

"His girlfriend, ya?"

They laughed and ran over to the two.

Sora helped Yuffie up on her feet and brushed the sand off of her body. "Sora, i'm fine! Honest!"

"Wassup Sora, i see you decided to come back to the island. Along with your, girlfriend."

Sora and Yuffie turned around to see Wakka and Tidus standing before them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just sparring and stuff. Practicing some blitzball, y'know the regular." Tidus said, juggling a blitzball with his knee. Yuffie glanced at Sora, then at Wakka and Tidus.

"Um, hello, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and i'm Sora's-"

"She's my girlfriend." Sora said, finishing Yuffie's sentence. He then put his arm around Yuffie.

Yuffie looked at Sora and blushed deeply. "Yeah."

Tidus's raised his eyebrows, "My man, Sora! Getting his mack on i see!"

They all laughed at Tidus' comment, including Tidus himself. All that laughing then caught the attention of Selphie, who was already heading over to the four.

"Hey! Sora!" She jogged over to the four of them and skidded to a stop.

She panted, "So...Who's your friend?"

"Oh, his girlfriend." Wakka answered.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Selphie shouted in shock. "But you and Kairi broke up less than a week ago."

Yuffie giggled, "Yeah well, I comforted him, we kissed a little and...the rest is history." She added a wink.

Selphie's face burned red, "You guys were friends? Wow, i never thought close friends could become lovers. That's so romantic!"

Selphie then grabbed Yuffie's arm and lead her over to the cove. "C'mon, let me introduce to Riku and Kairi."

"Uh, Um...Okay."

Sora followed the two girls, leaving Wakka and Tidus behind. "I'll be back, you guys."

They walked across the beach and approached the cove, Riku and Kairi stopped talking and looked at Sora, Yuffie and Selphie.

"Hey Sora, Selphie. Who's this?" Riku said, making a gesture towards Yuffie.

"Wait, i think i know her." Kairi added.

Sora and Selphie glanced at Yuffie, who was looking towards the ground. She looked up and smiled briefly. "Hi, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Yuffie stuck her hand out to Kairi, expecting her to shake her hand. Kairi made a face, and lightly shook her hand.

"Hey, i'm Riku."

"Hi Yuffie, i'm Kairi! I think i've seen you from somewhere "

Yuffie smirked and looked Kairi up and down, "You have?"

"_Yes_, i think. You were all hanging around Sora." Kairi chuckled.

_'So, you're the skank that hurt Sora, heh, you look like a preppy little heartbreaker anyways_.' Yuffie thought deep down in her mind. She noticed how sarcastic Kairi was, how bitchy she was acting. Yuffie wanted to find out exactly why she dumped Sora the way she did. Sure she was jealous, but there was something else to it. And Yuffie had to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie, Selphie and Kairi, hung out by the old raft that Sora, Riku and Kairi built around a year ago. They sat down on the wooden raft and talked.

"So Yuffie, when did you and Sora admit you guys' love for each other?" Selphie cheerfully asked.

"Wait, you're dating Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, yes i am!" Yuffie smiled

Selphie quickly became impatient, "C'mon, tell us!"

Yuffie blushed, "Well, ya see...me and Sora were the best of friends. We were here last night, he showed me around the island. We talked so much, that it felt like we were talking forever."

Selphie's eyes lit up, "Awww,"

Kairi was deep into her thoughts. '_Who the hell does she think she is? So what if you guys were here last night. It's not like i care. Cause i don't!...Well, it does bother me a little. But i still don't care!'_ Kairi rolled her eyes. "Is that it?"

Yuffie glared at Kairi, "As a matter of fact, no it's not it."

'_What a bitch. Why not you listen, you jealous redheaded skank!'_ Yuffie thought.

Kairi glared back, her glare turned into a smile, "Then, please continue."

_'Yeah, continue telling us about your Sora. Everyone knows that he should be mine.'_

Yuffie exhaled, "So i asked him about why Kairi left him, and he broke down in tears. I've never seen such a cheerful and happy guy like him, so sad like that. So, i dried his tears and said "Please, don't cry." He smiled, and i smiled. Then in a split second, our lips met and then they locked."

'_That's it, i can't take this any more! I'm going to go tell Sora to take me back, and make everything better!'_

Kairi stood up, "I think i've heard enough."

As she attempted to walk away, Selphie grabbed her ankle, stopping her from leaving. "No Kairi, don't go!", "What? Let me go!" Kairi snapped.

"Kairi, why are you acting so mean lately? it's not like you!" Selphie shouted, as she was now clinged onto Kairi's leg.

Yuffie sat there and said nothing. 'I knew it! She's jealous!' She thought, slowly smiling on the outside. Kairi shook Selphie off and continued to walk away.

"But, Kairi, i gotta ask you somethin'!" Yuffie jumped up to her feet.

Kairi came to a complete stop, "Okay, ask away."

"Exactly why did you break up with Sora, in the first place?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Because.."

Kairi folded her arms and brushed some hair away from her eyes.

Selphie looked up to Kairi, "Because what?"

Yuffie folded her arms, waiting for Kairi to answer her question.

'I gotta think of something.'

"Because, Sora was...Sora was just too childish for me, THERE!"

"No, that's not it." Yuffie scoffed.

Kairi's eyes widen, sweat dripped down her forehead. "I-It is!"

"No, you simply broke up with Sora because you saw that he was hanging out with me. And you got jealous!" Yuffie shouted, pointing at her dramatcally.

'She knows! That damn Sora told her!"

Kairi growled, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Kairi's keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, appeared in her hand in a flash of light.

Yuffie took one step back, "A keyblade?"

"Jealousy? I've heard no such THING!" Kairi took a swing at Yuffie with her keyblade, Yuffie dodging the swing with a simple backflip. She landed on her feet, and smiled cunningly.

"Boy, that escalated quickly!" Yuffie took out some shuriken.

Selphie got in between the two girls. "Girls NO! We shouldn't be fighting like this, someone could get hurt!"

"Selphie, MOVE! Stupid ninja bitch wants to talk jealousy. So she'll be jealous, after i kick her ass!"

Yuffie pointed her finger at Kairi, "Wait, that statement made no since whatsoever!"

Kairi screamed as she charged towards Yuffie, madly swinging her keyblade. Yuffie retaliated with her palm, blocking one of the swings. She grabbed the hilt of the Keyblade and kicked Kairi in the stomach, pushing her away. Kairi flew back and landed in the sand, tears filled her eyes.

"Yuffie! No!" Selphie plead.

Yuffie spun the keyblade in her hand, making it spin in a clockwise direction. she stopped it, and gave it a look. 'Ugh, what a girly looking keyblade.' she thought.

"Here, take your key back, it's way to girly for me to steal anyways!" Yuffie held the key in reverse grip and threw it towards Kairi. "Catch!"

Kairi, now down in sand, blocked her face, knowing that her own keyblade is going to smack her in the face. In the blink of an eye, the flying keyblade was hit into the air, by Kairi's sudden kick.

Kairi flipped up to her feet and landed gracefully. Her keyblade appeared in her hand in a flash. She dashed towards Yuffie, who was throwing shuriken towards the Keyblade mistress. Kairi knocked a few of them away, she managed to get close to her and pull off a short combo, which drew blood from Yuffie mouth and knocked her backwards. Yuffie knelt down and wiped the crimson blood from the corner of her lips. "Nice.."

Kairi growled and held her keyblade in reverse grip and charged Yuffie again. "Kyaaaaahh!"

The kunoichi dissapeared in a puff of smoke, dodged Kairi's next attack. She appeared behind her and sweeped Kairi's legs with a low kick, knocking her down in the sand. Yuffie pinned Kairi down and took out another shuriken and held it to Kairi's neck. "Had enough?"

Kairi struggled to get free, she dismissed her keyblade. "You...win.."

Yuffie sprung up off of Kairi in excitement. "Just as i suspected, the great ninja Yuffie _always_ wins!"

Yuffie bragged and bragged. Selphie helped Kairi up.

"You know what Kisaragi?..." Kairi said, looking toward the ground.

Yuffie stopped basking in her victory and looked towards Kairi. "Yeah?"

Kairi broke out in a cheerful smile, "...Your pretty cool!"

Selphie smiled and cheered, "Yay! So...do you guys, like not hate each other anymore?"

Yuffie picked up her falled shuriken and placed them in her pouch. "Hey, if shes cool with me. Then i'm cool with her." Then the Kunoichi and the Princess of hearts hugged. Selphie joined in the hug, now making it a group hug.

'You know? Maybe Kairi's not all that bad, but she still hurt Sora." Yuffie smiled as she thought.

'Yeah, i was jealous. Next time, i won't let jealousy control my next relationship. Yuffie, you're alright.'

Yuffie, Selphie and Kairi walked back to the main island, where the boys were. Who knows what they're up to.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Riku all sat in a circle by the waterfall. "So Sora. Tell us about your little date, ya?" Wakka teased.

"Yeah, the ship was here when we came to the island, so you had to be here late last night!" Tidus said, taking a bite out of an orange.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, something exciting must've happened." Sora gave his trademark grin and began telling his story. He gave a chuckle,

_Okay guys, Yuffie's been asking me to take her to see the island for weeks. So finally, take to visit, and man was she amazed. She was pretty impressed by my dad and Riku's dad's construction work._

Wakka and Tidus laughed briefly, "Is she THAT type of girl?" Tidus laughed.

"Ya mon, Is she the type that's into detailed architecture?"

Riku punched Tidus and Wakka in the head, leaving a huge bump on both of their heads. "Quiet down, he didn't even finish the story yet!"

"That really hurt, man." Wakka whined.

"Yeah Riku, what gives?" Tidus rubbed his head.

Sora shook his head, and continued.

_Anyways, we sat on the beach and talked...about Kairi. Because she asked me why she dumped me. I told her why Kairi dumped me, then i cried and stuff. It was embarrassing. Then, Yuffie wiped my tears and said "Don't cry Sora." Then we made out._

The three boys started to howl and hoot, making Sora blush.

"Awesome man. Awesome!" Wakka said, patting the spikey headed boy on the back.

"So, lucky.." Tidus said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Good job." Riku chuckled.

_So, after we made out, Yuffie blushed and told me that, She was just comforting me. So i said, " Well, i want a little more comfort." Her face turned fully red, she didn't know what i meant. So i took her to the secret place, and we had...sex._

The three boys fell silent, they looked at Sora.

"Dude, i bow to you!" Tidus then began to bow to Sora.

Wakka shook his head at Tidus, "Don't mind him...But nice work on getting lucky, ya?

"Give details. Does she have any tattoos or anything?"

Sora blushed at the thought of it, "Well, she's got this cute little tattoo of a Moogle on her lower back."

"Really? Well, it looks like our boy Sora, has finally become a man." Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair.

Sora smiled, "Well, thanks."

They all stood up on their feet, "But i have to say Sora."

"What?"

"I don't know how a kunoichi would fall for a total sap like you." Riku teased, light punching Sora's shoulder.

Sora punched back lightly, "I'm not a sap!"

They laughed until the girls came back, "Hey boys!" Selphie said.

"Hey!" The boys said in unison. Yuffie walked up to Sora and pecked him on the lips.

"Me and Kairi are getting along.." Yuffie said in a musical tone.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys." Sora hugged Yuffie happily. Wakka and Tidus were mouthing to Sora, to let them see Yuffie's tattoo. At first, Sora shook his head 'no'.

They still begged silently, Selphie and Kairi looked at eachother and then at Wakka and Tidus. Sora sighed, he slowly lifted up the back of Yuffie's hoody and shirt, and revealed the cute Moogle tattoo on her lower back. Tidus' nose squirted blood, as Wakka covered his crotch with his blitzball. Selphie scoffed in disgust, "Boys are such pigs."

Kairi exhaled. _'I gotta tell Sora that i'm sorry.."_

"Sora, not in front of our friends. Maybe later," Yuffie smacked Sora's butt and winked at him, then walked back over to Selphie and Kairi. She glanced over to Wakka and Tidus.

"What happened to them?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, they're just...weird." Selphie laughed.

"Oh okay." Yuffie nodded.

Tidus wiped blood away from his nose, then smiled. "Well, who wants to roast some marshmallows over a fire?"

They all agreed.

"I'll get the wood, ya!" Wakka said dashing off to find some wood.

"I'll ask my mom to pick up the marshmallows." Selphie added.

"Should we tell scary stories?"

Everyone talked about what to do around the campfire. Kairi definetely knew what to do.

* * *

The campfire danced in the night, everyone surrounded it with a stick in their hand, and a marshmallow on the end of it. Yuffie sat closely to Sora, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, anybody got any scary stories?"

Everyone was silent, Tidus smirked. "I've got one."

"Okay, lets hear it." Riku said, munching on his marshmallow.

"Alrighty.."

_It was a dark and stormy night, Selphie was sleeping soundl-_ "HEY!"

"What?" Tidus said, looking towards Selphie.

"Why am i in this story?" Selphie shouted.

"Chill Selphie, geez. I haven't even got to the best part yet."

Tidus continued.

_Anyways...Selphie was sleeping soundly in her cozy bed. She snored softly, pulling the sheets up over her body to keep warm. All of a sudden, lightning **CRACKED!** and the thunder **BOOMED**!_

Tidus was screaming at this point, trying to scared the rest of his friends. But no one even moved. He chuckled nervously and continued.

_She sprung up from her bed in fright! Tumbling to the floor and hitting the ground in pain._

_"Ouch," Selphie groaned. _

_She stood up and called for her parents, she waited, but then there was no answer. This was odd. she picked up her flashlight and decided to explore the house in search for her parents. She turned on the flashlight and said, "Alright flashy, let's get it on!"_

"Hold up! HOLD UP! Since when do i call flashlights 'flashy'?" Selphie screamed at Tidus.

Sweat dripped down Tidus' face, "C'mon Selphie! Chillax will ya!"

"Oh, i'll chillax alright! When i put my foot up your behind!"

Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Sora and Yuffie laughed at Tidus and Selphie's bickering. Yuffie giggled and whispered into Sora's ear. "Your friends are so crazy."

Sora laughed, "I know."

"Now! May i please continue?!" Tidus shouted, annoyed by Selphie's bickering.

"No you may not!" Selphie snapped.

"WOMAN, I WANNA FINISH MAH STOREH!" Tidus shouted.

"WELL, YOU WON'T WITH THAT STORYLINE!" Selphie shouted back, pointed at Tidus dramatically.

They bickered continously, until Kairi said something that stopped them.

"Aww, you guys argue like you two are married!"

Tidus and Selphie's turned crimson red, they both turned away from each other.

"Hmph! I wouldn't date such a dirty pig!" Selphie said, sticking her nose up into the air.

"How could i go out with such a stuck up preppy, girly girl.." Tidus said, ruffling his hair.

Yuffie giggled slightly, "You know what they say, two people who bicker the most end up being the cutest couple."

Tidus snapped at Yuffie, "And where'd ya hear that?"

She made a light gesture towards Sora, since the two used to argue and bicker alot.

"Bah, whatever! I would never date Selphie and that's final!"

"Yeah, I would never kiss Tidus, ever!"

They all laughed at Selphie and Tidus. Who were still, turned away from each other. Look's like they really hate each other.


End file.
